


Parodiując Zorra

by Cashis



Series: Z życia na Baker Street [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashis/pseuds/Cashis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odcinek z serii "komediowych" scenek z życia na 221B Baker Street. Miałam dobre chęci co do kanonu... Czas akcji - na pewno przed zakończeniem 2 sezonu. Proszę o komentarze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parodiując Zorra

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł: Parodiując Zorra
> 
> Postacie: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes
> 
> Od autorki: Uniżenie błagam o komentarze, to naprawdę daje 99% z motywacji do pisania, którą posiadam : ) Sugestie tematów też nie zaszkodzą.

\- Czy wszyscy seryjni zabójcy to emerytowani sprinterzy?

Wydyszane pytanie doktora Watsona zawisło w powietrzu, kiedy zatrzymali się na rogu kolejnej uliczki, robiąc krótką przerwę w pościgu. Sherlock przeszukiwał w pamięci przez mapę Londynu, wybierając najkrótszą drogę.

\- To zamachowiec, nie seryjny zabójca, nieważne. Jedź na te prywatne lotnisko, przygotuj zasadzkę, będę go gonił - powiedział szybko detektyw, niedbale wskazując w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. John tylko skinął głową, łapiąc taksówkę. Holmes usłyszał jeszcze blef żołnierza pod tytułem "Byle szybko, żona rodzi!" i zatrzasnął za nim drzwi odjeżdżającego samochodu. Sam dostrzegł na rogu ulicy policjantkę na koniu i wspaniały plan natychmiast ułożył mu się w głowie. Oczywiście nie uwzględniał on faktu, iż kobieta mogła nie udzielić z entuzjazmem pomocy pędzącemu ku niej szaleńcowi z powiewającym płaszczem, ale to był już jej problem. Z lekcji kultury, którą urządził mu kiedyś Mycroft, zapamiętał tylko, jakie są reakcje jego brata na poszczególne akordy grane na skrzypcach. Żeby oszczędzić pytań, poświęcił sekundę na wyszarpnięcie spod płaszcza odznaki Lestrade'a, pomachał nią przed nosem kobiety, rzucając coś o Scotland Yardzie i jednym, płynnym ruchem władował się na wierzchowca. Już chciał sięgać po wodze, kiedy skontantował, że zszokowana policjantka nadal siedzi przed nim. Bez chwili namysłu chwycił ją bezceremonialnie pod pachy i zestawił w miarę delikatnie na ziemię, po czym spiął konia ostrogami i utrzymał się dość chwiejnie, kiedy ten potelepał dość luźnym galopem przez ulicę, zostawiając osłupiałą oficerkę w tyle. Na początku detektyw przedstawiał niecodzienny widok, bo na każdym zakręcie prawie spadał z siodła, ale wciąż popędzał gniade zwierzę do szybszego biegu. W ten sposób galop stawał się coraz szybszy, Sherlock na siodle stabilniejszy, aż koń przeszedł w cwał. Niektórzy londyńczycy bezskutecznie próbowali stawać mu na drodze, widząc pędzącego, wyraźnie nie-ten-teges obywatela na oznakowanym, policyjnym pojeździe. Tfu, koniu.

Łopoczący płaszcz, choć dodawał dramatyzmu, przeszkadzał w pościgu, dlatego Holmes szybko ściągnął go i trzymając jedną ręką, przewiesił przez ramię. Teraz czuł się już swobodniej i mógł jedną ręką skierować wierzchowca w żądanym kierunku. Po pewnym czasie zobaczył przed sobą poszukiwany, czerwony skuter, który z właścicielem zmierzał ku lotnisku, które miało zostać wysadzone. Uwadze Sherlocka nie uszła spora torba mężczyzny, w której zapewne transportował bombę, choć obserwacja była dość trudna, bo pęd wyciskał łzy z oczu, a na dodatek detektyw musiał dostosowywać się do ruchów konia. Kika przecznic przed celem wreszcie udało mu się wyprzedzić kryminalistę i zajechać mu drogę, ostro wciskając hamulce. Tfu, ciągnąc za wodze.

\- Policja! - zeskoczył prędko z ogiera (jak się okazało) i nie zważając na BHP, po prostu złapał i otworzył torbę, w której, jak na tacy, leżała... pizza?

\- Pizza? - zdziwił się na głos, dopiero teraz przypatrując się twarzy oniemiałego kierowcy. Dziewczyna. Jak mógł pomylić dostawczynię pizzy z zamachowcem?! Sherlock chwycił kawałek włoskiego przysmaku w rękę, uśmiechnął się ujmująco i z pełnymi ustami krzyknął coś w stylu "dzięki!/sorry!". Dodał coś pod nosem o wymiganiu się od tostów Johna, wskoczył płynnie z powrotem na grzbiet zwierzęcia i odjechał jak najszybciej w kierunku lotniska. Mijając ostatnią prostą zobaczył radiowóz Scotland Yardu, a w nim mignęła mu rozpłaszczona na szybie i wgapiona w niego twarz Donovan. Pomachał jej beztrosko ręką, w której trzymał płaszcz i kawałek pizzy, po czym zniknął na podjeździe lądowiska.

Stali tam Lestrade i John, trzymając szarpiącego się mężczyznę, a z tyłu ktoś zapinał zamachowcowi kajdanki. Holmes junior zatrzymał ogiera praktycznie w miejscu, wzbijając tuman kurzu i znowu sprawiając, że koń stanął dęba, Gdy pył (i wierzchowiec) opadł na ziemię, Watson pomyślał, że nic go już nie zdziwi, i skomentował to półgłosem:

\- Pieprzony Zorro.

Detektyw zeskoczył niczym urodzony kowboj z siodła, miękko lądując na ziemi. A raczej próbując miękko wylądować, bo zaczepił stopą o strzemię i zwalił się na tyłek koło zwierzęcia. Na szczęście lądowisko miało ziemiste podłoże, a koń zarył w nim mocno, dlatego ani tyłek Sherlocka, ani "pojazd" nie ucierpiały. Holmes leżał przez całą sekundę na ziemi, wzdychając z irytacją, po czym podniósł się i otrzepał, zakładając płaszcz. Dopiero wtedy mężczyźnie zakładającemu kajdanki udało się je dopiąć i wyprostował się, a po dojrzeniu niefortunnego jeźdźca zrobił zdziwioną minę. "Zdziwiona mina" w jego przypadku oznaczała uniesienie jednej brwi.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - zasyczał wściekle Sherlock, równie zdumiony co agresywnie nastawiony.

\- Co ja robię na własnym lądowisku? Doprawdy, sam odpowiedz sobie na to pytanie, braciszku. - wsparł się na nieodłącznej parasolce Mycroft Holmes, najwyraźniej łącząc fakt niedoszłego zamachowca z policyjną obławą i Sherlockiem.

\- To on nam podsunął dobry trop i wyleciał z Johnem z Yardu, zanim zdążyliśmy podać numery rejestracyjne skutera i szczegóły "prywatnego lotniska" - wyjaśnił Lestrade, patrząc znacząco w stronę detektywa. Po chwili milczenia mruknął coś o tym, że może już pójdzie i speszony, szybko odszedł z zatrzymanym w kierunku radiowozu, usuwając się z zasięgu zabójczych spojrzeń, które wlepili w siebie bracia.

\- Czy właśnie...? - doktor Watson patrzył to na detektywa, to na Rząd Brytyjski.

\- Choć miałem nadzieję, że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie... tak, mój brat uratował mi życie - obwieścił jękliwym tonem Mycroft, przejechał ręką po twarzy i przeprosił grzecznie, twierdząc że musi niezwłocznie odlecieć, jeśli chce zdążyć na arcyważną konferencję w Pekinie. Kiedy udał się w stronę helikoptera, wymachując elegancko parasolem, John tylko westchnął, uznał, że wszystko jest w normie i zaczął holować zamyślonego Sherlocka w stronę wyjścia z lądowiska.

Jechali taksówką na Baker Street. Słońce już zachodziło, a detektyw, oparty o szybę, nagle westchnął, zupełnie jak nie on.

\- Wiesz, co jest najgorsze? On będzie czuł się w obowiązku podziękować. Albo przyjdzie osobiście, albo będzie próbował nam zapłacić. Nie wiem co gorsze.

Watson skomentował to mruknięciem - czy też burknięciem z brzucha. Kilka minut ciszy później niezwykle rozgadany Holmes poinformował:

\- Zjadłem pizzę po drodze, więc nie musisz przypala... ekhem, robić tostów.

Po spojrzeniu z ukosa ze strony Johna nastąpiła kolejna przedłużająca się chwila milczenia, którą znowu przerwał wyższy przyjaciel, tym razem z zaciekawieniem:

\- A jak myślisz, Mycroft to krzywdzące imię dla konia?

\- Sherlock!

\- Ale polubiłem go, wiesz... więc pomyślałem, że trzeba by wymyślić jakieś lepsze. Dla konia, oczywiście.


End file.
